Angel Witwicky
by skylynxprime19
Summary: rewrite of Valamina primus. hope ya'll like this one better. Angel Witwicky is a younge girl who suffered the lose of her true family. she was then adopted by the witwickys. see what happens through out this story of her life. better then sounds i hope.
1. prologue

**Prologue: Flashbacks of an old life**

_"Mommy!" Screamed a young black-haired girl as she was kicked again._

_"Mommy help me!" She screamed yet again though got no reply. Though that could be because said woman was tied to a chair next to her sad looking husband letting out screams that could not be heard through the duck tape across her mouth._

_"Where is it?!" The man beating her yelled at the young girl's father who was just watching as his daughter was mutilated by their attacker._

_"I won't tell you." Her father had said and the man growled and pulled out a gun._

_"You better tell me now." He had said angrily. Yet her father said nothing. The attacker growled and sent a bullet straight into her mother's head._

_"Anna no!" Her father yelled out and as tears ran down his face he turned to the man with renewed anger._

_"You can go to fucking hell you monster." Then there were two more gun shots and then nothing._

_~0~0~_

"No!" Angel screamed as she awoke that morning. The door slammed open and her adopted mother ran in.

"Angel honey are you okay?" Judy had asked worry in her voice.

"It was the same nightmare." Angel said sadness ever present in her voice.

"Oh honey." Judy said and pulled the crying girl into her arms.

She lost her parents at such a young age to a break in. Her parents apparently had something valuable the man wanted but wouldn't give it up. So he shot her and her parents. She was the one to survive. The valuable thing was the necklace she was given on her seventh birthday. She didn't figure that out till her parents' lawyer read their will to her.

She got their money, her mother's jewelry, and her father's old motorcycle. Plus the necklace around her neck that she never took off. Even after all this time she never would. But that still wouldn't bring her parents back.

It was about four years later she was adopted by the Wiwicky's and taken into theirs lives. They cared for her like she was blood-related family and she loved it. She wished for her true family. The ones that died in that break in all those years ago. Sadly it was also her ninth birthday.

She was brought out of her memory by Judy telling her to get ready for school.

"Of course." Angel said and Judy left the room to let her get ready.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After Judy left her room Angel got up and walked over to her closet and yanked the doors open. She pulled out her black skinny jeans, a red tank top with the words "Bite me" written across her chest, and her combat boots. She walked over to her vanity, picked up her hair brush and ran it through her hair twice.

Looking in the mirror, she sighed. She has long curly black hair with blue streaks, sad bright grey eyes, a scar running from the corner of her right eye to her right ear, pale skin, heart-shaped face, an hour glass body and long legs. She was average compared to others along with being a bit tall for her age being as she was seventeen and 5'8.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, She grabbed her bag, keys, and phone then went down stairs and out to the garage where her bike sat. Though there was a spot wide open next to it for when Sam got his car. Which should be happening today if she was correct. She put her helmet on which happily has a build in bluetooth and hopped onto her bike and drove off towards Tranquility High School.

~0~0~

It took about half the day but finally it was her last class of the day. History and since she already gave her family genealogy project it was Sam's turn.

"Mr. Witwicky you're up." The teacher said and Sam stumbled his way up to the front and dumped his bag onto the table near the podium.

"Sorry got a lot of stuff." He said and Angel sighed preparing herself for another long and boring story about some other persons' famous family member.

"My family genealogy project is about..." He was interrupted by a rubber band hitting him in the neck.

"Who... who did that? Responsibility people!" Yelled the teacher and Angel sighed. Her adopted brother gets picked on... a lot. After a while of him telling about his great- great grandfather and trying to sell his crap the bell finally rang.

"There may or may not be a pop quiz tomorrow live in fear people." The teacher said but most of the students were already out the door. Angel packed her things and walked up to Sam.

"Hey send me a text later and tell me what kinda car you're getting. I'm gonna go for a drive." She told him and walked out to her bike which was patiently waiting for her in the parking lot. She hopped on, put her helmet on, and tore out of there like Satan himself was on her tail.

"So we going to the cliff now or later." She heard a voice say through her helmet and smiled.

"We are going now Moon don't fret you will get to transform soon." Angel said and got a sigh of relief in return.

"Thanks Primus I was starting to get cramps in this form." Moon said and Angel laughed.

"I bet. Hey I was wondering when do you think the others will be here?" She asked and Moon sighed.

"Soon I hope I can't take on the cons myself nor can I find the allspark either." Angel sighed and then turned down a dirt road that led to a tree-surrounded cliff where she likes to sit and stare off into space.

She pulled to a stop at a break in the trees and hopped off her bike and took off her helmet. As she walked away from her bike, she began to smile at the sound of gears and metal clinking together to form Moonracer's bi-pedal mode. Angel flashed around and looked straight up at the green and silver fembot with bright wondrous eyes.

"I haven't seen your bi-pedal mode since I was twelve." Angel said and the fembot smiled.

"I know I figured you would want to see it again instead of the old rusted motorbike I am." Moonracer said and Angel laughed.

You see Moonracer is what humans would call an alien. She is an autonomis robotic organism from the planet Cyberton. She is here to protect what her kind would call the allspark. Which Angel has a shard of around her neck. Though they have no clue where the rest of it is.

"Yeah I missed it. So when can I talk to dad again I miss talking to him." Angel asked. Moonracer sighed and kneeled down in front of the young girl she claimed as a daughter.

"Soon. I believe he said he was three earth days away from here." Moonracer said to Angel with a soft smile. She knew how much Angel missed talking with Ratchet. She missed talking with the mech he was her sparkmate after all. She was obligated to miss him.

"That's good. He better hurry up though cause I know you wanna see him a lot more then I do." She said and Moon nodded.

"Very much so." She said then they sat there for a few hours in silence. That was when Angel's phone began ringing. She grabbed it from her bag and flipped it open.

"Hello." She said and groaned when Sam answered.

"Hey Angel it's Sam guess what car I got." He asked and angel sighed.

"A Camaro." She guessed and he gasped.

"How did you know?" He asked in shock and she smiled.

"Lucky guess plus it is my favorite kinda car well except for my bike but eh. Anyway I will be home soon tell Ron and Judy I say hi." She said then hung up.

"Well looks like its back to the garage for me." Moonracer said and Angel gave her a deadpan look.

"Really. That's your fault you said you don't like getting rained on. Plus you can always scan and change into another type of vehicle anytime you want to you know that right." Angel said and Moonracer rolled her optics.

"Okay lets go." She said with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Sorry." Angel said as she hopped on and put her helmet on.

"Its fine." Moon said and then they were off to the house.

~0~0~

Once they pulled up Moonracer seemed to tense.

"There is another cybertronian near your home." She said and Angel hopped off and pretended to push Moonracer to the garage. Moonracer drives herself. She walked or in Moon's case roll into the garage and they both gasp.

"Bee!" They said at the same time and he transformed along with Moonracer and they hugged the best they can in the tiny garage.

"I am so glad you're here now I won't be alone." Moon said and Angel smiled.

"Awe what about me. You aint alone with me around." Angel said and Bee kneeled down and picked her up and began nuzzling her. She giggled and hugged his face plates.

"Great to finally meet you Bumblebee." Angel said and he let out a few beeps and whirls and she instantly understood him. Probably cause of the allspark shard around her neck.

_"Nice to meet ya too Angel." _ He said to her and she smiled.

"I'm sorry you guys are stuck in the garage. Oh and don't forget to go out tomorrow night and signal the others so they know where to land." She said and he nodded then sat her down.

"Someone is coming." Moonracer said and they both shifted down to their altmodes and sat there quietly while they were both hooked to the commlink that Moonracer made for Angel years ago. It was painful when it installed itself but it was worth it. Now Angel can contact any of the autobots with just a thought.

"Hey Angel see you found my new car." Sam said and Angel nodded.

"Looks awesome Sam. You taking me for a ride soon right." She said with a small smile and he nodded.

"I can do that. Though you have to go to the lake party with me tomorrow first." He said and she nodded.

"Of course. Now we need rest if we are gonna be awake enough to do so. I need to do a few things before I go to bed. So out of my garage." Angel told him and he sighed.

"Yeah yeah night." He said and walked out and into the house. Angel then turned to Bee with a smirk.

"You my friend are getting a car wash and a new paint job." Angel said and Bee groaned. It was about one in the morning when she finished with him and she smiled.

"You look amazing. Now I'm off for a shower and bed. Night mom, night Bee." She said. They both said good night and she left the garage and walked into the house to do as she said and once her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning was an instant surprise. Though that could be because Sam practically jumped on her and shook her awake.

"Angel get up we're gonna miss that party if ya don't." He had said and Angel then growled and promptly pushed him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a loud 'thump' and a groan.

"Out. I will be down in a minute." She told him and he got off the floor and walked out of her room. Angel pulled herself out of bed and grabbed a random pair of clothes which happened to be camo shorts, a black tank, and her black converses. She brushed through her hair and grabbed her purse and phone then slid down the railing out walked out the door and straight to the garage where Bee and Moon waited.

"Hey mom I'm gonna ride with Sam in Bee. comm me if ya need us." Angel said and got a flick of the headlight in reply then more soft snoring. She snorted and plopped into Bee's passenger side just as Sam walked in.

"Hey how did you get in I swear I locked the door." Sam said and she could hear Bee laughing on the commlink.

"You did though you left the passenger side unlocked. Not very smart Sam." Angel said and he got in.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He said.

~0~0~

It was a few minutes later that they stopped in front of a house that Angel knew to well.

"Awe come on Sam even I'm a better wingman then him." She groaned and he sighed.

"That may be true but I did promise Miles I would hang with him today." Angel sighed and then turned to him and smiled.

"Fine but front seat is mine." She said and he nodded.

"Deal." He said and that was when miles joined them.

"Awe come on Ang hope in da back." She snorted and crossed her arms.

"Good luck with that buddy." She said and he jumped in back and they were off. Miles and Sam talked the whole time there while Angel sat there silently planning ways to beat up the teen male sitting behind her.

_::Now you know better then that Angel Moonracer raised you better.::_

She almost squealed out loud at that voice. She knew instantly who it was. He just has those random moments of contacting her without warning.

_::Uncle Prime I wasn't actually gonna do it. I'm allowed to imagine it. I would never hurt him unless he attacked me first.::_

She heard him chuckle and smiled. What he has a great sense of humor though it doesn't come out as often as his serious side does.

_:Of course. Has bumblebee arrived safely?::_

He asked and her demeanor instantly changed from that of his niece to that of a soldier. Moonracer's fault.

_::He has arrived safely and we are driving off with Sam and his friend Miles to a lake party. I have been keeping a close eye on the young Witwicky boy for sometime now. His parents adopted me after the lose of my parental units. They have been very kind and welcoming. Bumblebee is safe and sound and Moonracer is in recharge in the garage.::_

She felt his acceptance and sighed as she went back to excited niece.

_::So how are you little one?::_

_::I'm great I can't wait to meet the rest of you. Though I wish it was under better circumstances.::_

She sent back excitedly and he sent back his agreement.

"Hey Angel ya there... hello." She saw a hand wave in front of her face and practically jumped two feet in the air.

"What.. oh right yeah I'm alive whats up." She said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"We're here." He said and she looked around.

"Oh cool well then lets go." She said and sent a goodbye to Optimus and got out of Bee She sat on his hood with her sketch book and pulled out a pencil and began drawing the scenery around her.

"Sup babe." She sighed as she was pulled out of her thoughts by one of Trent's goonies.

"What do you want Greg?" She said calmly as she shut her sketch book and put everything away in her purse.

"You and me. My place you in." He said pinning her to Bee who decided that was the best time to set his car alarm off. That is also when Moonracer showed up and walked over to me.

"He bothering you Angel." Her holoform asked and she smiled at her.

"Nothing I can't handle Moon." Angel replied then turned to the kid. Lucky for her Bee turned his alarm off just as her claimed mother showed.

"Beat it kid before I beat the slag outta you." Greg glared at her.

"Whatever." He said and walked off.

"Hey Angel isn't that your bike. Oh hi Moon." He asked and Angel smiled at him and nodded.

"I asked Moon to bring it since Mikaela is now walking down the street I figured I would give you a chance with her. Me and Moon are gonna head out Sammy have fun." Sam only knows Moonracer as her holoform he knows nothing of the Cybertronians well yet.

"Okay thanks later." He said happily then bee plaid something from the radio just as Miles hopped in the window.

_Who's gonna drive you home tonight?_

Angel smiled and patted Bee on the hood.

"Be a good wingman for him Bee he needs one." She said softly and got a soft buzz in return through the radio and laughed. She walked over to the bike and hoped on behind Moonracer's holoform and they were off to the cliff again


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once they arrived they began a game they played when Angel was just a child. Tag.

"You it momma." Angel yelled running off laughing.

"I'm gonna get you Angel." Moonracer said as she laughed along with Angel. They ran around the forest for hours. Enjoying the presence of each other til sundown in which they sat at the end of the cliff near by and watched as the sun set.

"I love ya momma." Angel said looking up at Moonracer with a spark in her eyes.

"I love you too my little angel." Moonracer said as she looked down at her with a smile.

"So are you excited that dad is gonna be here soon?" Angel asked and Moonracer smiled and sent joy and love down the growing bond her and Ratchet shared. She was sent it in return and her smile brightened.

"You have no idea young one. Now come we need to get you home it is almost eleven." She said and shifted to her alt mode. Angel put on her helmet and hopped on then they left to head home where her comfy bed waited for her.

~0~0~

It was around two in the morning when Sam came blasting into her room yelling about cars being stolen.

"Go back to bed Sam it is just Moon and Bee." Angel mumbled getting an odd look from Sam who ran out of her room to follow Bumblebee and Moonracer. About seven hours later Ron walked in the room, to Angel braiding her hair already dressed.

"Sam's been arrested." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Figures. I'll go with ya." She said and followed her father to the garage where Moonracer awaited her.

_::Bee told you didn't he?::_

Moon asked over the commlink and Angel sighed.

_::yup, you wanna come?::_

She got a snort in return and sighed.

"All right just meet up with Bee then." She mumbled softly so only Moon could here and she got a soft rev of the engine in reply. Angel hopped into Ron's car and they were off to the police station to get Sam.

~0~0~

Handed him a piss testing cup causing Angel to snort.

"All right chiefy take this and no dripy dripy." He said and Angel sighed.

"He aint on drugs Charles you on the other hand I have caught doing quite a few. I am sure the captain would like to know about that." She said and he told them to leave.

"Nice." Sam said.

"I hate black mailing people." She grumbled and they went back home were Sam got more sleep and Angel played black ops with Ron.

"How are you so good at this game?" He asked and Angel just smirked and sniped him.

"I'm just that awesome Ron." That was when Sam came down the stairs with a barking Mojo.

"Mojo it's to early for that shut up." He said then dropped the milk carton. Angel sighed as Ron turned off the game and said something about going out with Judy. Angel nodded and went to see what Sam was freaking out about only to find Bee in the drive way. She walked outside and smiled at the black and yellow Camaro.

"Why hello there Bee where have you been? Not exposing your self to early I hope." Angel said and got a huph in reply.

"_Hardy har har Angel real funny." _ Bee said and she laughed.

"Love ya too Bee." She said and he chuckled. Angel heard ringing and turned to see Sam ridding off on his moms bike. She snorted and told Bee to go after him then walked in the garage where Moon was waiting.

"Hey mom Sam ran off and I have a feeling Bee is gonna need a lot of help this time." Angel said and Moon sighed.

"Get on." She said and they followed Bee around till they found barricade chasing after the yellow Camaro all over town. It was dark by the time Moon told him to make his way to an abandoned power plant where they waited.


End file.
